


回家

by Hikari112



Category: Boys In Love - Fandom, Kusakabe Hikaru - Fandom, Sajou Rihito - Fandom, 佐條利人, 同級生 | Doukyusei | Classmates - Nakamura Asumiko (Anime & Manga), 草壁光
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari112/pseuds/Hikari112
Relationships: Kusakabe Hikaru/Sajou Rihito, 草壁光/佐條利人
Kudos: 5





	回家

草壁为即将播出的电视剧做的新曲进入了宣传阶段，连续几天佐条几乎都没在家里看见他。只是偶尔，草壁会打电话给他。明明知道他在忙新歌的宣传，但今天还是想打电话给他，想要快点听到他的声音，没有他在的这个家，显得那么空。  
可是他在忙啊，忙的时候接到电话会困扰吧……现在正是关键的宣传时期啊。佐条想着，怀抱着沙发上的抱枕把自己缩成一团。  
啊……真的好想他。佐条想着。  
他说有了电视，会有家的感觉，佐条打开电视，荧幕上播放什么内容他并不在意，只是听着电视的声音，觉得不那么冷清。  
已经是秋天了，晚上的风都变得格外冰凉，风吹在房子附近的树叶上，发出呼啦呼啦的声音，像寂寞的人在跟自己打招呼，这样的凉夜，佐条沉沉地在沙发上睡着了。  
当灯光再次亮起，周身冰凉的感觉逐渐消散的时候，佐条睁开双眼，草壁正抱着他，把他往卧室的大床上放。他伸出手，手指触到草壁脸的时候，草壁握住他的手，亲吻着他的手掌、手背和手指，温暖一点点绽开，从指间开始一直延伸到全身。草壁的吻落到他脸颊上的时候，他觉得身体和大脑因为这样的热度而有些奇怪。  
好想你啊。佐条却说不出口。  
秋天了呢，佐条你这样睡在沙发上会感冒的啊。还是说……你一直在等我？草壁帮他折好被角，坐在旁边，眼神温柔的看着他，弹吉他的修长手指在他的发间轻柔的穿梭着，无名指上还带着戒指。  
只是看电视到睡着啦，才没有等你呢。佐条置气一般背过身去；说起来，光你的歌曲宣传……忙完了吗？佐条问着。  
总之是告一段落啦，大概有一周时间都可以在家。草壁揉揉他的头发，也躺上床把他抱在怀里。  
有想我吗？草壁的声音在背后显得忽近忽远。  
想念的话在佐条的心里反复了不知道多少次，但面对着这个人，莫名地说不出。佐条转过身，伸出双臂紧紧抱着草壁，深深吻他，让他有点喘不过气。  
这个耳鬓厮磨的时刻佐条期待太久了，反而觉得不需要任何话语，只是渴求身边这个人，想要他填满自己的寂寞与思念。  
草壁的手游走在佐条的背上，像弹吉他一般抚弄，而佐条背上好看的线条，此刻就是琴弦，让两个人的心都充盈某种感情然后爆发开，房间太过安静，紧贴着的两人的心跳声显得格外清晰。  
草壁伸手脱去佐条宽松的居家服，也将绑在自己身上的衬衫扯掉，两人赤裸相对。草壁的吻如此轻柔，从额角到眼睛，又轻柔地落在脸颊上，佐条只觉得两颊快要烧起来了，害羞地用手背遮住了眼睛，草壁挠了几下他的手心，他睁开双眼只见草壁轻柔地笑着，又吻在他的唇上。我好想你。草壁的声音好像从远处飘过来，如果他此刻不抱紧，就会溜掉。他几乎是按着草壁的头，和自己亲吻，柔软的物体侵入他的口腔，和他的舌头交缠着，口腔里的空气一点点变稀薄，让他有点难以呼吸，他努力回应着草壁的吻，双手软软地落在草壁的背上，两人吻得难分难舍，互相感受着对方的味道，就像吃不够甜品的孩子一样渴求着对方的吸吮，两人的气息交织在一起，热气因急切地呼吸而相互交换，分不出吻与被吻的人是谁。他身体的热度也不断上升，整个人软绵绵的像是睡在云朵上。草壁将他的双手按在头顶，舌尖舔在他的上颚，时强时弱，时快时慢，那种痒而无法抚慰的感觉让他颤抖着，让他眼角也湿润起来，草壁感受到他的异样，分开的时候，温柔地吻着他眼角的泪滴。  
我真的好想你，这些天一直都想这样抱你吻你。草壁温热带着湿气的声音在耳畔响起，他只觉得痒痒的，连同心上也痒痒的。  
痒……佐条的声音也颤抖着，还带着些许喘息。  
是吗？只有痒吗？草壁知晓耳朵是他的敏感点，坏心眼地吻他的左耳，他转着头想要躲避，对方却穷追不舍地吻着舔着，直到他喘出声。  
他太害羞了，听到自己喘息的时候就想用手捂住嘴巴，而他的手被草壁压在头顶，让他动弹不得。  
我喜欢利人的声音，让我听。草壁的声音又在右边响起来，接着便是湿湿的吻，他不再忍了，炽热地喘息回荡在房间里。  
草壁放开了他的双手，沿着耳朵一路吻下去，在脖颈和锁骨又啃又咬，留下朵朵红痕。当吻到胸前的两点时，他的喘息逐渐变成渴求的小声呻吟，他再次用手背捂住眼睛，草壁轻轻吻了他的手心，拉开他的双手，说着，利人，看着我。  
他睁开双眼看着面前这个他爱的男人，那个男人说，想我的时候就打电话给我，这世上没什么事比你更重要了。他很认真地点了点头。草壁吻了吻他的唇。  
草壁重又低下头去，啃咬着他胸前，手游走在他的大腿内侧，是他的敏感点。只是轻轻瘙痒，他已经发出小动物一般呜呜的声音，颤抖着并起双腿。草壁用手将他要并在一起的大腿分开，吻也从胸前移到了腹部，草壁伸出舌头轻轻舔舐的时候，他急促的呼吸，本就光滑平坦的小腹，也渐渐浮现出淡淡的腹肌，那种舔舐让他觉得百爪挠心，连灵魂也燥热起来。  
草壁接着吻下去，在吻他的大腿内侧时，他颤抖着努力想要把腿并在一起，草壁稍用力按住他的双腿，将他最脆弱的地方露出来。草壁吻上他勃起的性器，他只觉得全身的血液都集中到那一点了。  
草壁张开嘴开始舔舐吞吐，温热的口腔包围着敏感的欲望，性器频频在他的唇上、颊旁触碰，速度越来越快，他的大腿根细细颤抖着，因为这刺激太剧烈，佐条的喘息也变了调，甚至带了点哭腔，最终颤抖着在他口中射出来。  
佐条坐起来，手抚上草壁的脸，说着，快吐出来！不要……我不要你吞下去！  
草壁恶作剧似的吞下去之后还张嘴给他看，他错愕的下一秒，草壁就再次吻上他的唇。什么嘛……佐条想着，脸发烫，连耳朵也烧得像天边一朵火烧云。  
草壁仿佛在等待着什么，并没有进行下一步动作，只是好整以暇地看着佐条。  
草壁的头发因为汗液的关系已经黏在了脸上，佐条伸手拨开他的头发，又拉着他的手到双臀之间紧闭的褶皱，佐条的双眼充满了对情欲的渴求，眼尾因为流泪有点泛红，他把唇贴在草壁的左耳上，轻轻地说，光，我想要你。  
草壁只觉得心脏爆炸，近乎粗暴的抓着佐条的细腰将他翻转过去。  
不……不……我不要这个姿势，我想一直看着你的脸做。佐条抗拒着，转过身用手推着草壁。  
草壁的心脏仿佛经历第二次爆炸，整个人显得焦躁起来，从床头拉过一个枕头垫在佐条的腰下面。草壁拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出润滑液和安全套。佐条伸出两根手指夹走了安全套丢在一边，说着，我不要这个……我要你进来……他的声音颤抖着，因为炽热地欲望得不到满足，一只手抚弄着胸前被抚弄而挺翘的乳尖，另一只手抚摸着后穴，轻轻摇晃着腰。  
草壁看着这样的情景，整个人已经因为过热而陷入情欲的狂潮中，他伸手拽出佐条的手，不知是因为急切还是焦躁，在挤润滑液的时候连瓶子都攥到缩在一起。但他手上的动作依然很温柔，他舍不得佐条疼，哪怕佐条皱一皱眉，他都是舍不得的。  
扩张做得很顺利，在用手指一点点撑开穴口的时候，草壁轻车熟路地按着佐条身体里最为敏感的那一点，佐条顿时睁大眼睛，发出变了音调的呻吟，爽得连脚趾也蜷缩起来。草壁正要进入，佐条颤抖着撑起身子，又把他推倒在床上，连声音也颤抖着，让我来。  
草壁只好乖乖躺倒，看着佐条跨坐在自己身上，扶着他的性器一点一点送进后穴，当整根进入的时候，佐条的腰软下去呻吟出声：啊……好深……啊……  
草壁轻轻上顶，佐条扭动着腰回应他，他稍微加快了速度，佐条被顶的眼神有些迷乱，但这还是远远不够，佐条继续扭动着腰，想要渴求更多，想要被贯穿到更深的地方。  
草壁看着迷失在情欲里恋人，只觉得他是这世上最美艳的角色了，他伸手摸着佐条的脸，佐条拉过他的手指，伸出舌头色情地吸吮舔舐，就像口交一般，唾液顺着嘴角留下来，他扭着腰目光涣散地呓语着。  
草壁再也忍不住了，他从佐条的口中抽出手，撑起身体扣住佐条已经瘫软的腰，连续不断的用力深挺，每一下都顶在佐条最敏感的那处，动作加快让他来不及反应，他仰着头，张着嘴，悠长的低吟一声一声传出来，间或夹杂着淫糜的水声。  
光……啊……啊……慢点……啊……太快了……呜……  
他茫然无措的流泪，时而被顶撞得呜咽几声，后穴处酥麻的快感化作热流在四肢百骸流窜，他收缩肠道想要排出那粗大的性器，但越是收缩，身下的感觉就越敏感。  
此时草壁将他抱在怀里，两人忘情地深吻，佐条只觉得全身肌肉紧绷微微颤抖，耳边什么也听不到了，只能听到两人的心跳声，一声一声敲在耳畔。草壁亲亲他的眼角，舔去他眼角的泪滴，趁着他愣神的功夫，又激烈地顶撞起来，排山倒海的快感冲上大脑，那一瞬间，他觉得头皮阵阵发麻，后穴剧烈收缩，连喊都来不及喊，脑海中一片空白，舒服到了极致，他靠在草壁的肩上，失神地喘着气。那时他感觉到对方插在体内的性器阵阵发胀，抽出时在股间摩挲，黏糊糊的，便知他也射了。  
他高潮时艳丽如花的双唇、湿润潮红的脸颊、轻轻探出的柔软舌尖以及难耐的低喘呻吟，都刻在草壁的脑中，他紧紧抱着怀里的恋人，轻柔地吻他的额头。  
光，我也好想你。最后的最后，佐条还是说出来了。  
我爱你。草壁和他十指交扣，在他的戒指上落下一个吻。


End file.
